Lagio-Astrain OT Bunker
"built by Lagio & developed by Astrain1 still being updated even after OT was killed" '''Lagio-Astrain OT Bunker '''is a game developed by Official Team Facepalm. Its primary purpose was to serve as a "bunker" for ROBLOX's forum board Off Topic. As of December 4, 2017, the forums have been shut down and this game serves no current purpose. Gameplay Spawn Players will spawn in a grassy area surrounded by rocky hills with a rusty shed in front of them. Entering the shed will reveal an elevator shaft the player can drop down into to enter the bunker, as well as a set of stairs. Bunker hallway & entrance The hallway leading to the bunker entrance consist of a bridge above a pool of lava, with ventilation shafts on the left. Crossing the bridge will reveal a two-way fork, with the left leading to the core room and the right leading to the actual bunker. A ventilation shaft leads into the front of the room the hallway leads to. Armory The armory contains multiple guns, armor, and training targets. The guns can be equipped as well as the armor. There is a ventilation shaft behind the training targets that leads into the room. Kitchen The kitchen contains food accessories that can be eaten, as well as four tables to sit at. There is also a shaggy dispenser located in the back left corner of the room. Vents There are multiple ventilation shafts that lead into different rooms around the bunker, being used a secondary method of getting around if the bunker is locked down. Control room The control controls all aspects of the bunker. It has a door that can be closed and opened from the inside and outside, as well as a first aid kit. There is a ventilation shaft directly above the control room. Sirens The sirens can be turned on and off. Alarms are placed in almost every room; when the sirens are turned on, they will produce noises and flash red. Blast doors & alarms The blast door and alarm panel can be used to manually close access to individual rooms as well as set off individual alarms around the bunker. Lag meter The control room has a lag meter to catalog how much lag the server is under at any given moment. Border checkpoint The border checkpoint consists of a hallway, two offices, and a checkpoint. This section of the bunker exists to mock games that utilize a border checkpoint as their gameplay. There are buttons in the first office that can open and close the glass window shutter between the hallway and the first office, as well as a large, red button that can be used to allow/deny access to the rooms beyond the border checkpoint. There is a machine that controls the reactant cooler pump speed for the core beyond the border checkpoint, as well as as another office and an admin-only door. Auditorium There is a podium with a mic that can be used to broadcast server-wide messages; the nearest player standing at the podium will have their chat displayed to the server as a hint while the mic is on. There are also multiple chairs other players can sit in. Core There is a core located to the right of the bunker hallway; this core is essential for operations, and it will blow up if the temperature rises too high. A ventilation shaft leads into the core room. The player can change the amount of fuel rods being used by the core in the core room; the default is 244, and less rods will heat up the core. There is a spent fuel pool underneath the core control room; the player can access the area via a hatch in the glass above the pool. The water will not kill players. The reactor coolant vaporizing point is 500 degrees, and at 700 degrees, the core will kill players. Secret room Beyond the water pool under the core room, there is a secret room. The secret room consists of multiple black bricks with neon edges, as well as a button on a pillar and a sign that asks "why are you losers still disliking this place." The button currently has no known use or purpose; it can be clicked, but clicking it seems to warrant no response. Gallery bunker.jpg|The thumbnail of Lagio-Astrain OT Bunker. The statue in the picture is of the ROBLOX user legoseed. bunkerspawn1.jpg|The bunker's spawn. bunkerspawngraves.png|The gravestones denoting the forum's removal, located to the right of the spawn. bunkerhall1.png|The hallway leading to the bunker. armoryfront.png|The front of the armory. armoryback.png|The back of the armory. kitchen.png|The kitchen. podium.png|The stage. The podium has a functional mic that will display a server-wide message if someone chats nearby. border.png|The border checkpoint. control.png|The control room. server1.jpg|A server room encountered following the hallway to the core. reactor.jpg|The reactor room. secret.png|A secret room found near the reactor room. Category:Games